The management of a plurality of aircraft systems in current configurations, including fuel, electric, engines, and orders of flight is performed using three devices. First, a screen displays some information about these systems, gathering various parameters measured by sensors, as well as the state of the equipment composing each system of the plane. Secondly, an order-system overhead panel equipped with a plurality of buttons, chokes, and switches that act on the various systems allows an aircraft operator to control these various systems, with an increased level of confusion associated with the significant number of such control buttons, chokes, and switches available on the panel. Thirdly, a screen displays any breakdowns detected by the systems as well as the procedure to limit the impact of these breakdowns on the safety of the flight and the other flight operations.
There is a need to simplify these systems and reduce the possibility for errors made by the operator when responding to situations that arise during flight operations.